Strangeness of Rain
by darkkunoichi727
Summary: His eyes were the color of torrential rain, and it was strange that he had met his first love in exactly that. Can the two learn to get along with each other?


Many people thought that his eyes were black, the color of his tarnished soul, his broken heart. But his eyes were indeed the color of stormy skies, cold steel that bordered just on the line of the horizon just before dawn, which was uniquely found in the deeper, more mysterious areas of the ocean. His eyes reflected just that.

He found it ironic though, that he met his first love in exactly that. In the heart of the monsoon season, when the only light that appeared, came in little gaps through the dark clouds. Even then, it casted a grey sheen across the landscape. It had been the beginning of a cold downpour …

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky, casting a white streak across the sky for a moment, and then it was all dark grey again. Thunder followed a few seconds later. She counted it while she ran. There was three seconds between the lightning, and the thunder. So the storm was almost three miles away. She needed to be as far away as possible before he came home.

She glanced at her watch, reading 6:30. So he would be home in exactly a half an hour. Looking behind her, she saw the rain band approaching her quicker then she would've liked, but she needed to find some sort of shelter, and fast.

She had already run for quite a while now, but her legs refused to throb in pain. _I think all that hiking, and mountain and rock climbing paid off … _she thought, running faster. She had already taken two trains to the end of their lines, and a bus to the end of its line, then had run flat out for over an hour now.

The houses and shops started to thin out, which only upped her spirits. She didn't care, as long as she was away from that place she called home.

She'd come back from a normal school day at three o'clock, and began to hastily stuff everything she owned into her backpack. She'd written a very messy note, which read: _You've always treated me like dirt, so I'm leaving. Goodbye … and good riddance! _And then she left, giving her brother a quick hug, leaving him befuddled at the sudden show of affection. She stopped for a second, just to catch her breath. It was then when the rain started.

­­­

* * *

Looking out the window of his dark room, he watched the storm. Rain hit the window panes, making repetitive tinkling noises that had a calming effect on him. He observed the raindrops hit and collect until the tiny puddles gathered up enough to race down, leaving smaller droplets on the cool glass in its wake.

The lightning flashed, illuminating his well-formed face for a few short seconds, and then it faded, leaving him alone in the dark. He sighed, and muttered something to himself, his own ramblings drowned out by the deep rumbling of the storm.

Today was the anniversary, the anniversary mourning the car crash that had left him alone with his brother. The child protection agency insisted that he be sent away to a foster home, but his brother won the court case, and most of the jury decided that his brother was mature enough to take care of them both.

Yes, his brother could provide for them both, but what was the use when his brother lived over a thousand miles away, in another town, but Sasuke liked it that way.

To hell, if the child protection agency came to take him away, he'd run away from any foster home they sent him to, and eventually they would give up.

Moving away from the window, he pulled the curtains closed and left his room. He walked down the hall; his footsteps echoing dully as he heavily dragged himself to the door.

He pulled on his brothers old coat, slipped on a pair of shoes and armed himself with his favorite black umbrella, then stepped outside into the storm. It was the same umbrella he'd taken to the funeral …

* * *

The rain was coming down in sheets now; the temperature was dropping rapidly hand she now regretted that she'd not thought enough about shelter when she had the chance.

She snuggled deeper into the black sports vest she had worn to school. Under it was a thick white wool shirt, which was clinging to her skin uncomfortably. She tried to retain whatever body heat she had left. A nice sized tree offered her minimal protection from the rain, so she pulled up the hood on her vest.

Goosebumps began to rise on her pale skin; she could feel them as she hugged her knees as close as possible to her chest, her cheek resting on her knees. She felt surprisingly calm. Rain had always had a calming effect on her, ever since she was a little girl.

She sighed and leaned up against the tree, and closed her eyes, falling asleep listening to the tinkling of the rain.


End file.
